


Fountain Square

by Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody



Series: KH F/F One Shots [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Daybreak Town (Kingdom Hearts), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody/pseuds/Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody
Summary: Skuld likes to throw shiny things into the fountain, and Strelitzia, like a curious bird, leaves her rooftop for a closer look.





	Fountain Square

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure, shameless fluff. Happy Pride Month.

Skuld balances the coin on her fist, and then, with a flick of her thumb, she sends it spinning through the air, head over tails, catching the sunlight a thousand times before it lands in the water with a _plunk_. It sinks to the bottom and lays to rest among the hundreds of coins that came before it. Skuld surveys the patchwork of gold and silver and bronze, all dropped by separate hands but gathered together in a mutual desire to see their wishes come true. She can’t help but smile. There’s nothing quite like a personal tradition that spreads outward until it becomes a communal one.

She hears soft footsteps approaching. A quick scan of a certain rooftop reveals that it’s empty, and Skuld looks at the fountain again, trying to sound casual as she says, “You came down from your perch.”

The footsteps stop. Skuld glances over her shoulder and is relieved to see Strelitzia after all, and not some random passerby. The redhead gives her a puzzled look. “My what?”

Skuld nods at the roof. “You know. Your usual spot.”

Strelitzia follows her gaze, then looks at Skuld again with one eyebrow raised. “So, you’ve been spying on me?”

Skuld laughs sheepishly and scoots over in a silent invitation for Strelitzia to join her. They stand together, listening to the soft bubble of the fountain, looking at the glittering coins in the glittering water. Around them, Daybreak Town remains the same as it always is: lightly misty, and drenched in shades of purple and a tarnished yellow-orange.

“What did you wish for?” Skuld glances at Strelitzia, who gestures to the fountain. “The coin. You made a wish, right? That’s why you come to the fountain so often?”

Skuld smiles. “ _Now_ who’s spying?” She watches Strelitzia fight back her own smile, then shrugs. “I wished for some nice weather.”

Strelitzia looks mildly scandalized. “You’re not supposed to _say_.”

“Oh? Then why’d you ask?” Skuld leans over and gives her a nudge, shoulder-to-shoulder. “You’re kind of a rule-breaker at heart, huh? All the roof-climbing should’ve tipped me off.” She laughs as Strelitzia pushes her back to her starting place. “There’s no harm in saying it out loud. Sometimes it makes the wish even stronger. You know, speaking it into existence.” She looks into the water again. “People who tell you not to share your wishes are people who don’t want to see them come true. Our voices are some of the most powerful magic we have.”

Strelitzia nods slowly. They stand in a comfortable and contemplative silence, and Skuld is trying to figure out the best way to break it when Strelitzia does it for her.

“Seems like a waste of a wish.”

“Hmm?”

Strelitzia looks at the sky, squinting as the sun comes out from behind a cloud. “The weather’s always nice. Why wish for something like that?”

“I dunno. ‘Cause I wanted to, I guess. And maybe the weather’s always nice _because_ I keep wishing for it. Ever think of that?”

Strelitzia taps one foot idly against the other. “Your wishes come true, then?”

“Usually, yeah. Why don’t you make one and see for yourself?”

“I don’t have any munny on me.”

Skuld digs into her pocket, but Strelitzia is already shaking her head by the time she finds a coin to offer her. “No. Thank you. But I believe a wish needs to be made with something belonging to the wisher herself. Otherwise, it doesn’t work.”

She’s more superstitious than Skuld would have guessed. She tosses the coin into the fountain with the others while Strelitzia fiddles with the long ribbon tied around her pigtails. “Was that another wish?”

“Well, I’m not just throwing my munny away.”

“You make a lot of wishes, don’t you?”

“There are a lot of things I want.”

“Don’t you worry the magic will run out?”

Skuld snorts. “Run out? What world are you living in? Magic’s not a finite resource.”

“Not the magic, then. The luck, I suppose. Won’t it eventually…you know, reverse? Backfire, even?”

“No? At least, I don’t think so. Luck begets luck, in my experience. It doesn’t cancel itself out if you use it too much.” She reaches into the water and trails her fingertips along the surface of it, an extraneous motion that seems to give her some kind of satisfaction. “There’s no harm in wishing, you know, as long as you wish for good things.”

Strelitzia mulls this over while Skuld withdraws her hand and dries it on her pants. When it’s clear that she’s run out of talking points, and equally clear that Strelitzia isn’t going to help her buoy up the conversation, Skuld says it’s time for her to get going. She thanks Strelitzia for keeping her company before she wanders off, presumably having other places to go and other people to talk to.

Strelitzia looks down at the coins, offered to the fountain from the hands of her neighbors and teammates and rival union members, and she wonders if she should try that whole “talking to people” thing more often, too. It seems to be going well so far.

* * *

They meet again the following day, accepting that their get-togethers at the fountain are already becoming a routine. “Hey there,” Skuld says. “Brought some munny with you this time?”

Strelitzia rummages in her pockets, pulling out a spare ribbon, a novelty eraser, a chain of paperclips, and some tissue paper, while Skuld looks on with a puzzled smile. Finally, she procures what she’s looking for: a small, green button. “I know it's barely worth a fraction of a coin,” she explains, holding the button with both hands and turning it over carefully, “but I believe magic is more about intent than value.”

“That sounds about right to me,” Skuld says approvingly, stooping down to pick up a thimble that Strelitzia hadn’t realized she’d dropped during the excavation of her pockets. “Its value is whatever value you give it.”

Strelitzia nods and steps forward to make her wish. She clasps the button in both hands for a moment, silently imbuing it with her will, then holds it out above the water, flat on her palm. With a sharp and sudden flick of her wrist, she sends it on its short but important journey through the air.

They watch it succumb to gravity and land in the water, and then they laugh when it stop there, floating happily on the surface instead of joining the coins at the bottom. “Should’ve seen that coming,” Skuld remarks. Strelitzia _tsk_ s and climbs onto the edge of the fountain, rolling up her detached sleeves as far as she can. She lets Skuld hold her hand to keep her from falling in as she stretches her other arm out and pushes the button down, in a vain attempt to make it sink.

“I think it still counts,” Skuld says, after it slips away from Strelitzia’s fingertip and pops up to the surface for the fourth time. Strelitzia sighs but accepts defeat and lets Skuld hauls her back from the water. They sit on the edge of the fountain together, watching the little button sway back and forth in the bubbling pool.

“…so,” Skuld says, sticking her hands under her legs and tapping her feet together. “What’d you wish for?”

Strelitzia gives her an admonishing look and pretends to zip her lips shut, fastening an imaginary lock at the corner of her mouth and tossing the key over her shoulder, into the water. Skuld’s response is a flat look and a deadpan, “You _have_ heard of Keyblades, right?”

This gets a laugh out of Strelitzia, even through her allegedly sealed lips. Skuld enjoys the sound but leaves it at that, instead of trying to wheedle an answer out of her. They sit for a while without speaking, until Skuld once again decides it’s time to leave. She stretches her arms as she stands up, rolling her wrists to loosen them after sitting on her hands for too long. “Well, better head out, I guess,” she says—a little reluctantly, if Strelitzia isn’t imagining things. Skuld lingers for a moment before adding, “Same time tomorrow?”

Strelitzia nods. “Same time,” she confirms, “same place.”

“Great,” Skuld says, beaming. “It’s a date.” She starts to wave good-bye, but she’s already turning around, trying to escape before the implication of her own words has a chance to catch up with her. She stuffs her hands in her pockets and walks briskly out of the Square while Strelitzia watches curiously. Once she’s gone, Strelitzia turns back to the little green button, now accompanied by a few errant flower petals on the surface of the water, and smiles.

She never doubted the power of wishing. She just didn’t expect her wish to come true so soon.


End file.
